


He's Drunker Than I Can Believe

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby/Crowley: Drunk sex with Bottom!Crowley. Bobby's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Drunker Than I Can Believe

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Crowley’s drunker than I can believe. He’s pressing into me, begging for me to fuck him. Never seen the demon like this before, never been more turned on. I kiss him, loving the way he clutches at me. His frantic pleas as I fuck him open with two fingers. Normally, I’m the one crying for his cock and he just teases me.

My turn to tease him. To make him writhe and plead, close to tears in his desperation. I thought it would be hard, but no. Running my teeth over a nipple pulls a gasp from him as my free hand brushes his tip.

 _B-Bobby, please! I-I need it..Need your cock._ His voice breaks, as he arches up into my touch, his eyes dark in need.

Finally, I can’t hold back any longer. Slipping my fingers out, I lube myself and thrust in.

He cries out in pain-pleasure, hands digging into my back. He’s tight, clenching around me. _F-fuck me!_

I let out a groan and pull out, only to slam back in. His breath hitches erotically as I pull him into a rough kiss. He moans desperately, moving a hand to stroke himself but I block it. “No. Not allowed.”

_P-please. Baby, please._ Crowley pleads, trembling. 

“You’re my bitch now.” I thrust harder, reaching to stroke him slowly, playfully. He lets out a whimper at my touch, the most delicious sound I’ve ever heard. “Come for me, Crowley.” I croon it out and seconds later he comes hard, crying out my name.

A few quick thrusts and I spill deep into him, biting into his neck to muffle my cry.


End file.
